1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photomultiplier to detect incident light from the outside and an electron multiplier applicable to a wide variety of sensor devices including the photomultiplier.
2. Related Background Art
Compact photomultipliers have been developed heretofore using the microfabrication technology. For example, there is a known planar photomultiplier in which a photocathode, dynodes, and an anode are arranged on an optically-transparent insulating substrate (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,693). This structure realizes detection of weak light and achieves miniaturization of the device as well.